


hold me close to your heart

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [200]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lillie just wanted to kiss Sun, to let him know her feelings for him. She gets so much more than she expected, and more than either of them realize yet.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: Commissions [200]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 18





	hold me close to your heart

Neither of them really know what they are doing; they just let themselves get carried away. Sun and Lillie have come so far together on their journeys, and they have come to rely on each other for so much. It stands to reason that their might be something more between them, that a relationship may have started to develop somewhere along the line, and their feelings are finally to the point that they can’t ignore them anymore.

They are away from everyone else, taking some time alone together, when things first start to escalate. Lillie had only meant to kiss Sun, as a way of showing him how she feels, and hopefully giving him something to remember this night by, but before she knows it, she is in his arms, and he is holding her close while he kisses her rather passionately. It should be more than she is able to handle, but somehow, it isn’t. Instead, it is wonderful, everything that she has ever wanted, but never realized before this moment.

At least, that is how she feels, and maybe she is being a little sappy, getting a little too romantic, but she can’t help herself. She has had so few things to be happy about in her life, that it is nice to be able to enjoy something like this, to get lost in a romantic fantasy with Sun, the boy that she has come to care about so much. From that point on, it is only natural that they get carried away, that things continue to escalate.

When she feels his hands up her shirt, there is a part of her that tells her that this is wrong and that they should stop, and there is another part of her that would sooner die than stop, absolutely euphoric in the moment. She lets that part of her win, and lets Sun push her bra up as well, moaning into his mouth as he starts to fondle her small breasts. This is the first time that anyone has ever touched her like this, and she is glad that it’s him, deciding all at once that she is okay with however far this may go. Lillie is ready for this, ready for whatever he wants to do with her.

So when he pushes her onto her back so that he can push her skirt up, she smiles at him and asks, “Are you going to make love to me, Sun?”

He flusters a bit at the direct question, before saying, “Is that alright? Truth be told, I got a little carried away there, so if you want to stop…”

“Please don’t stop,” she replies, and his eyes turn suddenly hungry, as he reaches down to remove her panties. Lillie is left squirming in anticipation, and when he first touches between her legs, she whimpers. His touch feels strange and foreign, but nice at the same time, and she decides that she likes it. The more he touches her, the more she likes it, until he is fingering her and she is moaning for him, surprised by how good this feels. But, then again, this is supposed to be good, because this is suppose to be an ultimate expression of love.

Sun has always been there for her, and now he is here for this, to share in such an important moment with her. There is no way that she can help getting sentimental, when they are both so important to each other. Sun is on top of her in no time at all, and she whines a bit, missing the feeling of his hand between her legs, teasing her pussy with his fingers. Instead, his hand reaches down so that he can undo his shorts, and her eyes widen when she sees his cock for the first time.

It is only now that she realizes he has seen more of her than any other boy has, outside of her family, and that this is the first time she has seen someone else like this. It is almost enough to get her nervous, but then he is pressing the tip of it against her, and he is pushing forward, and her head is spinning and she can think of nothing else but his cock, pushing deeper and deeper inside of her.

At first, it hurts, and she can’t find her voice to express that to him. He is too big for her, and she should have asked if it would fit before they started, but now it is too late. But then, she realizes that it _does_ fit, because it is inside of her, and that, if she tries to breathe steady and relax, that it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. In fact, it feels good, and she wraps her arms around his neck, so glad that he is here, so glad that she has given this to him.

Sun loses himself in his thrusts, and Lillie is carried right along with him, whimpering as he fucks her, pushing her closer and closer to something that she has never felt before. When she comes, she has no idea what this feeling is, and only knows, in that moment, that she would do anything to feel this again, over and over again, for the rest of her life. That is why she barely notices him coming as well, until she feels something warm and wet inside of her, but that feels good too, and she is left moaning pathetically for him, so certain that this is exactly where she is meant to be.

Neither of them realize exactly how far they have gone. Both know that they have done something serious, and that this means that they must love each other a whole lot, but neither know the consequences of what they have done. Neither know that this is not a safe day for Lillie, and neither would have thought ahead of time to use any form of protection. So, neither know it just yet, but they are about to be tied to one another in a new way, one that is much more serious than either realize.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
